HAHA PENGUIN!
by Writing-Nemu
Summary: Ah what would you do if you was bound to a young man...and his butler?  bases off the kuroshitsuji series...follows plot of it


**A:N: Sorry if its terrible, I just started writing again...Comments appreciated**

Oh come now" I said. I looked around at the 'manner' or should I say house. It was only 3 stories. That lying bastard!

There was a group of 15 men standing out there protecting the base of the house. I blew out a agitated breath. He knew I was coming after him and this was all he could sum up!

I jumped off the edge of the fence I was standing on, landing on my toes slightly. "Who are you?" A slightly balding chubby man asked me. Probably surprised that he didn't take notice to me sooner. When I didn't answer he signaled the rest of the men. They all pointed there gun at me.

"CRAP!" I yelled..."I broke a nail" I whined. Grrr he is so going to pay.

The guards looked at me like I was crazy but just cocked their guns at me.

" I'll ask once more. Who are you?" the guard asked. I looked at the window sill and saw a familiar mane of blond hair go pass it. Rolling my shoulders slightly I looked at the guards.

"I'm!...gone kiss kiss" I stated running through them. I jumped over one of the guards head running towards the house. "Stop her you idiots!" one of the guards screamed firing at me. Smirking I reached the side of the house. Climbing up the side of the house on one of the ever growing number of vines, I spiraled through the air landing on the edge of another window sill. The bullets kept flying passed me as I reached the ledge.

I looked threw the window to see my unfaithful Italian ex, Azzuro Venel. HE was holding a bundle in his arm. As I peered in closer I noticed it was a boy!

Why would he have a little kid with him. Pedophile! I shook my head no wonder. I ducked as one of the bullets went sailing over my head. I looked back down and gave the guards the peace sign as I turned and kicked the window open.

"Azzuro give me ba-" I was cut off as another voice spoke. "I'm here to retrieve my master." a butler spoke. I blinked my eyes, was he there 3 seconds ago? Apparently Azzuro hadn't heard me because he didn't turn around. I puffed out my chest deaf old man. I rolled my eyes and quietly took a step down off the window ledge.

The butler took a step closer and Azzuro held what I guess what was the butlers 'master' tighter to his side. "One more step and off with his head!" Azzuro said as he revealed a gun at his side. The butler sighed, "oh my... we're gonna be late for dinner" he spoke shaking his head slightly. I looked at the butler and he suddenly looked straight at me and smirked. His eyes were a slight red.

_Hungry much?_ I though. The butler looked back at Pedo-Man and his captive.

"Sebastian save me now! That's an order" the little boy in pedos arms spoke.

The butler bowed. "As you wi-" BAM BAM BAM. 3 men had shot him and were standing there.

The butler was cut off as he was shot several times. The butler had a shocked look on his face. I shook my head._ He didn't have to kill him cus he was more attractive then him_. I thought

Azzuro started laughing manically. "Its over I WIN!" he said through laughs.

For a moment it was quiet. All I could hear was Azzuros crazy laughter. The boy tsked.

"How long are you going to play dead?" the boy asked again. I froze, play dead? Just then the butler started to rise.

" Frightfully sorry young master, atlas guns in this century have progressed quite far" He coughed up something in his hand. "They shoot more bullets" he informed.

I stood there froze...th-thats impossible! He was just shot several times. Therese no way in hell he survived that!

"Sebastian, any day now, this mans breath smells atrocious" the boy inquired again.

I smirked, right?

Sebastian looked over at the guys that shot him. "In guessing you gentlemen would like this back?" Sebastian asked. He threw what was in his hands at the men and they all went down. One of them faced me and it looked as though... he had been shot in the head.

Sebastian started to stride forward.

He stopped when Azzuro held the gun to the young boys head. "one more step and off with his face!" Azzuro spoke shakily. I reached up to one of my buns and produced a hair pen.

Sebastian smirked and started to walk forward. BAM!

The gun was across the room and Sebastian was right next to Azzuro holding a shiny gold bullet. Azzuro looked behind him directly at me. "Ann-" I cut him off as I threw another hair pen at his wind pipe. Cutting him off sufficiently.

Blood started to pour out of his neck as he choked on his own blood still looking at me shocked. I looked him in the eyes as died.

"That's what you get for RAPING little boys! AND BREAKING MY NAIL" I screamed at him as went still.

Taking a few deep breaths and counting to 100 by 50's I turned towards the young boy and smiled.

He looked seriously harmed so I started to walk towards him, but the butler beat me to him. "Young master are you alright?" he asked, unbuckling the chains that had him bound.

I stopped mid stride. OK ...I'm not needed I frowned. After a moment of just standing there in awkward silence I took notice to my black shorts.

I stood there playing with the him of my shorts. "Who are you?" the boy asked me, suddenly.

I looked up irritated. "Is that all anyone's gonna say to me today?" I ran my fingers through my shoulder length bangs and produced another hair pen. I put in in my bun and secured it tightly.

"I'm Ann Yen" I said strolling forward to him. "Pleasure to meet you" I said holding out my left hand. The young man shook it, "Ciel Phantomhive" he replied holding out his hand. I shook it politely then walked over to Azzuro.

I reached down and carefully unclasped my aunts necklace from his neck. I scowled down at him. I secured the choker around my neck tightly. When I turned around I looked at the duo.

The butler was currently taking care of the wounds on Ciel. I raised my eyebrow at him. He hasn't said anything to me. I looked at Ciel questionably. He looked at Sebastian and frowned. "How rude of you not to speak" Ciel said. Sebastian went rigid and looked over at me with a closed eyed smile.

"Terribly sorry madam, hi" he quickly turned away from me quickly and went back to attend to Ciel wounds.

I stood there awkwardly for a moment. Then frowned, "why was Azzuro holding you hostage?" I asked. Ciel turned towards me and raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid thats none of your business" he said.

I shrugged off his rudeness and strode towards the window. I looked out of it and noticed all of them men down there was dead. I glanced back at them.

I stepped on the window ledge again looking at the sky. I sighed tiredly. Now where to?

"where are you going?" Ciel asked me curiously.

"Im afraid thats none of your business" I replied still looking out the window.

"It is my business if I asked" he said. I sighed and turned towards him.

"I honestly dont know" I replied.

"you dont know?" he asked me.

"Nope" I replied popping the p.

"Are you your homeless?" he asked

"yep" I replied

"How do you survive?" he spoke asking another question.

"Why are you interrogating me?" I asked

"Because I can" he replied blinking at me confused.

"Do you not know who I am" He asked frowning slightly.

"Yesss" I lied looking around.

"No you dont" he snapped back, shaking his head.

" WELL! Sorrryyyy I don't know who's the latest brat on the block." I replied smartly. I could see the butler smirk. He agrees!

Before Ciel could say something else, the butler spoke. "Young master, perhaps it would be best if we got you home." I smirked,

"Yeah isn't it passed your bedtime?" I asked sarcastically. I could see Ciel blush.

"I would appreciate if you two wouldn't talk to me like a kid" Ciel said.

I looked around... "you are a kid" I replied.

"Would you like a ride to town?" Ciel asked curtly, shrugging off my last statement. I nodded my head. I did not feel like walking back.

"Terribly, sorry young master, atlas I walked here myself. So there is no carriage" Sebastian spoke. I palmed my face. Never mind!

"we"ll just take one of Azzuros carriages" Ciel spoke turning towards the door. Suddenly Sebastian reached down and picked Ciel up.

"you are in no condition to walk, young master" Sebastian said walking toawrds the door. I followed quietly behind. Rubbed the opal jewl that now rested in the hollow of my throat.

-Auntie


End file.
